Games using gaming boards have been used for thousands of years. The oldest known source of backgammon dates back some five thousand years; however, it is believed that the present form of the game evolved in the tenth century. In 1743, the famous Edmund Hoyle codified the rules and strategy. The only change recorded has been the addition of the doubling die, which added to the challenge of the game.
In this improved game, the doubling cube is no longer used. The rules and dice have been improved to make the game more exciting and challenging, as there are now many ways to make moves, forward or backward.